


More Like Myself

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Non-Binary Connor! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, Makeup, Nonbinary Character, changing pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Connor is finally comfortable with his gender identity. He knows that he's not male, at least. Now, he starts to experiment with how he expresses himself.
Relationships: Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Non-Binary Connor! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939372
Kudos: 45





	More Like Myself

**Author's Note:**

> just an FYI: Connor's pronouns change between they/them and he/him! also sorry that this is so short!!

Ever since Connor realized that he didn’t identify as male, he started to notice more things about himself that he had previously ignored. Nothing as huge as his gender identity, of course, but these small revelations helped Connor feel more comfortable with himself. There are several instances in which Connor felt validated in his gender, but one particular moment stuck out to them.

~

Connor was visiting New Jericho for the day. They were chatting with Simon about dogs (of course), when North burst into the room with a small bag in her hands. “I need to borrow one of you for a sec.” She sat down near them, opening up her bag and rifling through it. “I gotta test something out.”

“What do you need, North?” Connor raised an eyebrow when Simon started frantically shaking his head. North, on the other hand, looked up at Connor and smiled.

“Just sit still, m’kay?” North pulled out a small brush and a compact filled with different colored squares. A quick scan showed that they were eyeshadow pigments.

“Con, don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” Simon sighed. He was already far too familiar with North’s shenanigans. Connor’s LED spun yellow. What did Simon mean by that?

“What-” Before they could say anything else, North shushed them and smiled. 

"Like I said, don't move du- I mean, uh, fucker. Yeah. Don't move, fucker." Connor grinned when North corrected herself, but was quickly told to 'stop smiling like an idiot so I can work'.

North held Connor's face still and started applying the eyeshadow. Connor sat perfectly still, feeling both uneasy and excited to see how this would turn out. They had never really been around makeup, seeing as they lived with Hank, so this was a new experience for them.

After almost fifteen minutes, North was finally done. "Finished!" She sifted through her bag and pulled out a little mirror and handed it to Connor. "Take a look."

When they looked in the mirror, they were at a loss for words. North's makeup look was _amazing_ , full of reds and oranges. Seeing themself like this made Connor feel so...happy? That wasn't a strong enough word to describe the pure joy that they felt right now!

"Well, do 'ya like it?" Connor nodded, which made North smile and turn to Simon. "See? I was right, you rat!" Simon sighed and rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. North just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thank you, North." Connor was still looking at themself in the mirror. They just couldn't look away, in all honesty. But why? Why did they feel so inexplicably happy? They would have to search it up later.

"No prob, Con." North gave them a pat on the back. Suddenly, both North and Simon froze for a second. "Sorry, we gotta bounce. Markus needs us." With that, the two of them said goodbye to Connor and left them alone with their thoughts.

~

Connor had done some research, trying to figure out why wearing makeup had made him feel so nice. The most common answer was that some people found that wearing makeup boosted their self-confidence, and Connor realized that he felt the same way. He would definitely need to ask North to come over with her makeup supplies soon, just to see if he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos / comment if you enjoyed!! (only if you want to, of course <3)


End file.
